Harry’s Twin Brother
by Tory Amane
Summary: Sixth year Harry's older twin came to Hogwarts for him. Harold Potter was a powerful wizard that specializes in the darkest of Dark Arts. He had come to claim his only brother, and revealed a lot of unsavoury secrets about Dumbledore. twincestyaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Harry Potter is not mine.

Warning: Incest, Yaoi

A/N: Please review.

"Professor McGonagall, where is Harry? We have been trying to find him since this morning."

"Miss Granger, please go back to your seat. Mr. Potter is fine. He will be here shortly," the Transfiguration professor said sternly.

A bit relieved, but still terribly worried, Hermione went back to her seat at the Griffindor Table. As soon as she sat down, Ron and a few other seventh year sitting near them looked questioningly at her. "She said that Harry will be here shortly. I can't help but feel that something terrible had or will happen."

Ron nodded his head. "Yup. Harry didn't write a single letter to either of us. And Lucius Malfoy was released from Azkaban even though he was proven to be a Death Eater, can you believe it? And what in Merlin's name is he doing here? What were they thinking?"

There were several nods at his outrage. Then the seventh years threw a hateful, but nervous glare at the afore-mentioned Malfoy, who was sitting at the staff table beside Professor Snape, looking pleased.

The Sorting went on after the welcome speech by Professor Dumbledore. As soon it was finished, the door to the Hall suddenly opened and Harry, escorted by Auror Moody, came in. The Hall was silent; everyone was startled, partly because he had come so late and seeing him escorted by an Auror, but mostly because of the expression on his face. He looked the epitome of depression. The laughter, the mischief, the kindness; were all gone from his face. Only the sadness, the depression and the anger could be seen.

Harry walked reluctantly toward his House. He really did not wish to return this year. He just wanted to forget everything that had ever happened in his life. Now, he felt more lost than ever; lost in the darkness within him.

However, before Harry could reach his table and before his friends could get over the shock of his changes, another group of people entered. They were all dressed in black. Their cloaks protected their faces from being seen.

All the professors and Moody had already gotten out their wands and were ready to attack at the first sign of violence.

"Put away your wand. I am only a transfer student and these four are my bodyguards. We mean no harm," a boy's voice came out from one the cloaked people. Although the voice sounded youthful, it also carried authority, as if the boy was the God Himself.

The boy lifted his right hand and pulled down his hood. Everyone in the Hall, save for the cloaked few, had the shock of their lives. The boy looked exactly like Harry Potter.

"My name is Harold Potter, the older twin of Harry Potter. With the permission of the Ministry, I am now a student of Hogwarts, the guardian of both myself and my brother, Harry, and the Head of Potter clan and several others. I have with me a signed document by the Minister Fudge himself." The replica of Harry got out a piece of paper and gave it to the one standing beside him. The man took the paper and headed towards the staff table. He handed the paper to the Headmaster and went back to his position.

"As you can see, Headmaster, my presence here is legal, so are those of my bodyguards. As the full guardian of my brother, I request that he is resorted together with me. We will be residing in the Potter's suite for as long as we are here. There is nothing you can do to take my brother away anymore, Professor." The last word was said with as much hatred as he could manage.

Harry was still in shock. He never knew he had a brother, let alone an older twin. Although they looked alike, Harry could also feel the difference; no, he could practically see the difference. His self-acclaimed older twin was an authority figure who demanded not respect, but total obedience, and he had an aura of pure dark oozing out of him.

"I have a brother? Why didn't I know that before?" Harry asked, confused and angry. Professor Dumbledore had kept yet another important thing from him, one that he had no right to do that. He had no doubt in his mind that he knew.

"Hello, Harry. I am so glad that we finally meet. I missed you all these years but I couldn't do anything until now. I will tell you all about it later when we were alone. I hope that we will get to know each other. Of course, I will not force you and will take it slow. However, please believe me, if I could do anything to make our meeting faster or less shocking to you, I would. I had to do it this way because I am scared that a certain someone who will take precautions to prevent you from meeting or knowing about me." Harold was gentle like a loving brother would. He walked nearer to Harry and hugged him lovingly. "You will always be my baby brother."

Harry felt awkward in his arms, but at the same time, for the first time of his life, he felt like he had come home. He relaxed and leaned into the embrace. Suddenly, what Harold said before finally sank into his mind. He quickly pulled away and put a short distance between them. "What do you mean by Resort? I am happy in Griffindor."

Harold sighed heavily, "I want you to be Resorted since you are going to have changed as well. If you still end up in the same House, then fine. If not, you will be in one that suits you better. Besides, I hope we can be in the same House, and I doubt I will be in Griffindor."

"Oh..." Harry felt like a child being reprimanded. In his heart, he knew that he would probably end up in Slytherin as his brother would; he had no doubt about this. However, he was not as against it as he thought he would be; he really wanted to avoid Ron and Hermione as much as possible this year. It's not that he hated them but he had gotten tired of their constant questions. He wanted to be left alone. "OK."

"Harry, are sure about this? You can refuse, you know," Dumbledore asked grimly. His eyes had lost their normal twinkle.

"Actually, he cannot, Headmaster. You had no say in this. Harry is solely under my guardianship no matter where, even at Hogwarts. However, I will let him choose this time," Harold replied coldly, then changed his tone, "Harry, what you want to do?"

"I want to be Resorted." Any doubts that he had, had been washed away when he heard what the Headmaster said. It was funny how he trusted Harold more than those he had known longer now. Perhaps it was because he felt that his brother would not treat him like the others, and actually wanted the best for him, instead of the world.

The Headmaster sighed heavily. He knew he had lost this time, but he would gain back the boy's trust. Then, he would train him to be the Light's weapon. "Professor McGonagall, would you please?"

Professor McGonagall finally snapped out of her shock. She held the Hat up and called, "Potter, Harold."

Harold walked up with his head held high. He looked like an Emperor walking to his throne. Two of his bodyguards followed him at both his sides while the other two stayed near Harry. The Professor put the Hat onto his head as soon as he sat down on the stool.

"Hmm, interesting. A fine mind indeed. Some might even say a true genius. What is this? Ahh, your love for your brother is more than it should be. Hmm, a strong wizard indeed. Pure magic, not like the fools who believe in Dark and Light. Good.You should be…"

"Wait! I would like you to do something for me," Harold said.

"And what is that? The Hat sounded amused.

"Could you please keep everything you found to yourself?"

"Of course. Dumbledore always try to dig my secrets, the meddlesome fool. Luckily Slytherin is smart enough to allow me secrecy. Don't worry. And I can't promise you about your brother, but I can only say that I will Sort him into a suitable House."

"Fair enough."

"Slytherin!" The Hat called out. It was lifted off his head. Harold got up and stood near the stool instead of going straight to his House.

Professor McGonagall was shaken. She had never dreamt before that a child of James and Lily would be in Slytherin. After a few seconds of collecting herself, she called out in a slightly shaky voice, "Potter, Harry."

Harry walked calmly to the stool. He was sure of the ending and was prepared, so he did not feel nervous like in the First Year.

"Ah, we meet again, Harry Potter. Hmm, let's see. So much is hidden inside of you. I would advise you to trust in your brother. He will never bring harm to you. So, you have expected the outcome, haven't you? What? No more doing my job for me? Then, you better be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry pulled the Hat gently from his head and got up. Like he expected, the Hall was silence. Everyone was shocked. He could see the betrayal on the face of his ex-Housemates. For a moment, he felt hurt, but only a moment.

"Come, Harry. We should not waste more time standing here. I am sure you are also famished." Harold held out his hand, beckoning his brother. Although it was only for a moment, he had seen the hurt in his brother's eyes. It did not dwell well with him. They would pay for this. "Oh, before I forget, Harry, I would like to introduce you to our bodyguards and friends. They are the best in the business."

The four bodyguards pulled back their hoods. They were two pairs of twins. Although they looked young, they also looked scary with their emotionless faces. One pair had black hair and deep brown eyes while the other was blondes with blue eyes. All the four was well built. They were surely the type that none would want to anger in the muggle-world for they were too dangerous to mess with. One with no brain would also know this.

Harry smiled and nodded his head at them since they did not offer their hands.

"Naoe and Takaya-san would be your bodyguards," Harold said, pointing to the black-haired twins. They were obviously Japanese. "And these two are Zack and Jacque." After the introduction, Harold took hold of his brother's right hand and dragged him gently to the Slytherins. He stopped at the end of the table and sat down at the newly lengthened end, flanked by his two bodyguards. Harry chose to sit at his opposite. As soon as he sat sown, his bodyguards also did the same thing, flanking him.

"Now that is settled, let us get on with the Feast. Before that, I would like to warn all the First years that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And with Voldemort back, we should be prepared and united to protect ourselves. A Dueling Club has been established for all that are interested. You will be told more by your new Defence Against Dark Arts professor, Professor Malfoy. Now it's time for the Feast!" Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and the food appeared on the table.

As soon as the food appeared, all hateful looks and whispers at the mention of the Dark Lord and the new DADA Professor disappeared. They were all occupied with the food. Only one table was quiet since most were not moving to start the Feast. Most of the Slytherins were confused at the events that had occurred a few minutes before. They did not know what to make of it. Their confusion was also preventing the First Years from indulging themselves.

Harold finally snapped, "Can you stop staring at us? I can assure you I do not have a second head that will pop out any minute."

Draco was the first one to respond, "Can you blame us? First, we found out that there is another Potter. Then, both Potters, which one of them are the Boy-Who-Lived, I might add, are Sorted into Slytherin, of all Houses." His voice was still the same superior, but also cautious. After all, they were his new Housemates. Sytherins stick together. Besides, he didn't hate them like his past actions implied. They were only for image sake. And, most importantly, the older Potter was very powerful. He could practically feel his magic from all the way across just now.

"What is up with you people? No living beings can be categorized into different categories, let alone humans. Men are complicated beings. Each is different from the rest." Harold was starting to get annoyed. They were a bunch of idiots. "And don't call my brother that. We have names, you know. I am Harold and he is Harry. Normally, I will not grant you the privilege of the first-name basis, but since you can't call both of us Potter, then it's unavoidable."

Finished saying, Harold stood up, followed by the four bodyguards. Harry was confused, so he followed them. "Harry, let's go to our suite and have our dinner. Since this is the first day we meet, there're many things I want to ask you. You must have lots of questions too."

Harry was very confused about what he should do. Sure, he wanted to know more about his brother and he felt that he could trust him completely, but sometimes he also felt that Harold was so used to being the one in command that he had forgotten that not everyone would listen to him.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

Harry followed his brother out of the hall, all the while aware of the eyes staring at them. In the past, he would have hated the feelings, but now, with his brother besides him, he felt safe.

Once they were out of the hall, Harold led them to a secluded corner. He mentally cast a 'notice-me-not' charm around the area. Though common, it was effective enough. Sometimes, simple measures were the best options. Besides, even if someone saw through the charm, it didn't matter since they would not be able to follow any further. Then, he shadow-walked them to the Potter suite. If anyone saw them, they would seem as if they were swallowed by shadows and just like that, disappeared and then appeared again in a beautiful, large and elegant suite.

"I thought one cannot apparate in Hogwarts," Harry said, surprised. He noticed that as soon as they arrived, the four bodyguards had taken their leave quietly. They also seemed to know their way around. He filed this information to be asked later.

Harold smiled. "It's not apparate. This is called 'shadow-walk'. The shadow is like a door to another side and I can control the destination. All I need is to walk into the shadow and I will arrive at the destination. As there are shadows everywhere, there's nowhere I can't go." He took hold of Harry's hand and led him to their room.

When Harry saw their room, his eyes nearly feel out. There was no word to describe it. It was elegant and homely. In the middle was a king-sized bed. The walls were the closets with sliding doors. There was a door at the end of the room. It was probably the bathroom. There were two tables near where they stood, against the wall. Besides the tables and chairs, there was a big rack. Like the closets, the rack was not hand-made cupboard, built-in or otherwise. It was a part of the castle itself. It was as if when the room was designed, it was designed with to have all the closets for clothes and rack for books. There was even a balcony attached to their room. It was exactly like the rich manor type that he had seen when sneaked a peek at the TV when he was young. The glass doors were covered with dark green curtains. All in all, the room was magnificent.

He was so busy staring at the room that he did not realize that his brother had closed the door behind them.

"I guess from your reaction that you like the room?" Harold teased, jerking Harry out of his shock.

"This is…" Harry gestured at the room wildly, unable to express his feelings with words. Although to some, this room might not be much, but to him, who had lived in the cupboard under the stairs, this was a room fit for a king! Then something occurred to him. "I thought that we are sharing a room?"

Harold nodded. "Yes, this is our room while we are in Hogwarts."

Harry shiftedhis legs uneasily. "Then why is there only one bed?"

"Because we are going to share it. Why? Is there a problem?" Harold knew that Harry had never slept with another before but he had to get used to it now.

Having his suspicion confirmed, Harry could only nod and accept it. Ever since the events in the Department of Mysteries, he had been having nightmares every night. With a bed mate, he might disturb him; but he did not know how to reject his brother.

"Don't worry about it. Come, we have lots to talk about," Harold once again took hold of Harry's hand and gently tugged him to the bed.

When they had sat down on the bed side by side, a tray of food appeared in front of them.

"Come on. Let's eat. I will tell you all about me while eating."

While they were eating, Harold started telling Harry about what had happened. "!& years ago, when Lily Potter got pregnant, there was a disturbance in the magic but only the powerful ones felt it, which included Albus Dumbledore. He went to check up on Lily and found that she was pregnant with a pair of twins. One is enough to become as powerful as him but together, they would have become the most powerful beings to ever exist. Sohe started making plans. He planned to kill one of the twins and keep the other as his weapon. Without anyone's knowledge, he made up a prophesy that you would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. And a few nights after that, he went to Potter Manor in the pretence to discuss the Prophesy. He drugged the Potters with the Sleeping Draught then he used a charm to kill one of the twin."

Harry gasped, horrified. He never suspected that the Headmaster would do something like this. Yes, he had figured the Headmaster was manipulative but never….this.

"The spell worked. I died," Harold started in a calm tone.

"But…that's not possible. You're still here!"

Harold smiled. "Yes, it's possible. You see, before my soul could depart, your magic clung to me fiercely, not letting me go. Throughout the whole pregnancy, the only thing that kept me alive is your magic. Little by little, as the cells divide, your magic once again built a body for me. Many times I would have given up if not for you. Only when I was born was I considered 'alive' because then, I was able to function like a normal baby wizard, having a life force of my own. However, your magic force was significantly weakened due to your efforts at keeping me alive. Even now, your magic has not recovered nor will it ever; I do not think that Dumbledore noticed this. Nevertheless, you are still above average."

Harry was silent hearing this. He did not know what to say or think.

Harold continued his story, "When I was born, Dumbledore realized that I had survived. He came that night and took me away, erasing Lily and James' memories, including the midwife's. He placed in the orphanage, not willing to risk a magical backlash by killing me, magically or otherwise. My magic has already recovered by then. At the orphanage, I grew up remembering everything that had happened. I never let myself forget. I had a mind link with you too, you know," Harold smiled gently.

"A mind link?" Harry asked, confused. He thought about the connection between Voldemort and him; and shivered in fear.

"It's not that kind of mental link. Ours is the link between magical twins. Only, because of our 'experience', we have a very much stronger bond than most. We could probably talk to each other mentally, no matter how far away. We could see through the other's eyes. I did it all the time, you know. I merged myself with you sometimes, wanting to stay near you even though I can't physically." Harold tightened his hands into fists.

Harry kept silent. He felt uneasy at the confession.

"I learnt everything I that I could – from languages, maths, business, martial arts, and weaponries, magic – everything I can teach myself from the books and schools, observing others, and taking classes. I swore to myself that I would become powerful and then I would come for you and I did it. At eleven, I started doing some odd jobs for the adults and earned a little money which I doubled with magic. This was how I got through my life until a few days ago. I have finally come of age to inherit the Potter Family fortune. We are now millionaires."

"How is that possible? I thought nobody knew of your existence! And what fortune?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Magic, Harry, magic. Our family is very old. It has always been inherited by the first born son. The Goblins in charge of Inheritance will know straight away as soon as the heir is born. You would not know about the fortune or the veto power we, as Potters have over the decision made by the Ministry since I doubt Dumbledore would let you escape his control," Harold said bitterly.

Harry fidgeted. His brother really hated the Headmaster. As for himself, he blamed the Headmaster but he did not hate him. He had trusted him for so long now that he couldn't really believe all these without hearing his side of story first. However, no matter what his story was, he was sure that he knew the existence of his twin all this while. He would never forgive him for keeping it secret.

Harold reached over and hugged Harry tightly. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. They will pay," Harold whispered.

For the first few minutes, Harry held himself tensely in the embrace. Then he loosened; his eyes wet from tears. For the first time in his life, Harry hugged his brother and cried on his shoulder, letting go of his emotions and cried out everything; the injustice, Dumbledore, the Dursleys, his brother's hard life, and also his own. Harold did not say anything, he just held him gently and let him cry. After about an hour, his tears finally subsided and stopped, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he clung to his brother even tighter.

Another hour passed before Harry finally spoke, "Why can you see through my eyes when I did not even feel your existence?"

"That's because Dumbledore put a mind ward on you. It blocked all your mental link to others except Voldemort since that linked was formed after he had placed the ward. I could lift it if you want, and close your link to Voldemort forever," Harold offered cautiously. He knew that the business of the mind was a delicate issue, especially to a private person like his baby brother.

Harry considered the pros and cons. On one hand, he would be free of Voldemort. On the other, he would have another link with his brother. He asked himself whether he trusted him or not. In the end, he reached one conclusion – yes, with his life. He nodded his head. "I would like it lifted, please."

Harold smiled, knowing the significance of this answer: he had Harry's trust and he was a step closer to his precious brother. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. Just look into my eyes and trust me."

Harry took a deep calming breath and looked into Harold's eyes. He could feel himself loosen up a bit and suddenly and then, suddenly, a presence went into his mind sharply without warning, breaking through the wall he never knew was there. He could feel the wall crumbling, the pieces dissipating. Soon, it was thoroughly destroyed. He could feel the mental link to his twin and the darker one to Voldemort.

'_How are you, Harry?'_ Harold asked him mentally.

'_Better now. Could you please remove my link to Voldemort?'_ Harry pleaded. He did not want it even a second longer than he had to.

'_OK.'_

Harry could feel his twin merging with him and beginning to purge his mind of the unwanted link. He pushed the dark magic through the link back to Voldemort and replaced them with his own magic. Soon all the magical link was replaced with a stronger one to his twin. Harry was amazed at what his twin had done. He felt freer than he could remember all his life.

'_Harry, I'm going to build a mental wall around your mind. It will hold off any average intrusion and alert both of us of it. However, this is only a temporary solution. Tomorrow, I will start teaching you Occlumency.' Harold could feel that his baby twin was going to protest, so he quickly interrupted, 'Don't worry, my method is different from Snape's. Mine is easy to learn and before you know it, you'll be a Master Occlumen and Legilimen.'_

Harry nodded reluctantly. He knew that he had to learn one way or another.

"Of course, there are also lots of other subjects I want to teach you: multi-animagi, shadow-walk, Ancient Arts, Martial Arts, war strategies, politics, and lots more. Although I'm no expert, since I'm also still learning from the books I found in the Potter Vault, I will teach you as much as I can. We can even learn together," Harold spoke out loud. "Thus, we will only take Potions, DADA, Arithmancy, and Healing. All others, I can teach you."

"But I never took Arithmancy before. Besides, I want to take Care of Magical Creatures. If not, Hagrid will feel that I have abandoned him. He's my first friend," Harry protested.

"Even if you did not take Arithmancy before, I can teach you the basic. As for CoMC, the class is a joke; although the others are as well. You could always visited him, you know. It's not as if I'm going to lock you up here," Harold teased him. In truth, he did not feel happy that Harry wanted to continue CoMC. He wanted to have his undivided attention.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. I guess we couldn't add more to our schedule as it was already tighter than was healthy. Can't we just drop DADA and take up CoMC? It's taught by Malfoy anyway. I really do not want to be anywhere near him," Harry pleaded.

Harold shook his head. "No. We have to take DADA; it's a compulsory subject."

"Oh, yes. I forgot that," Harry conceded, defeated.

"Don't worry about him. He might be a Malfoy and magically, a little bit above average, he's nowhere near as powerful as me; or even you, for that matter, once you learned to use it, now that the mind ward is destroyed. It's what that has kept your power so unbalanced. Besides, I will not let anyone hurt you."

Harry nodded. He guessed Harold was right. It's not as if he would not be able to visit Hagrid. Suddenly, he thought of something. "How come the bodyguards seem like they knew of this place before hand? I mean, they knew their way around the suite!"

Harold smiled. "We had explored the suite a few hours before the meal. Comeon. Go take a bath and sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow to start you on your lessons. We have only a week before classes start. In that one week time, you should have learnt to shadow-walk, the basic of multi-animagi and Occlumency."

"But I wouldn't be able to do that in a week's time!" Harry protested.

Harold just smiled at him. "Yes, you can. I will teach you. Come on. Don't worry about the lessons." Harold took hold of Harry's hand and gently tugged him to the bathroom. "You first. I will unpack." He pushed Harry in and closed the door. Next, he wandlessly opened Harry's trunk. He summoned the books into the bookcase besides Harry's study table while the more personal things like the photo album of their parents was put on the study table and Harry's wand on the table besides the bed. Other than that, he burnt everything: the clothes, the underwear and the trunk. He had a complete wardrobe for his baby twin inside the closet. Those hand-me-downs did not suit Harry. He would only have the best that he could give him.

Satisfied with his work, Harold personally picked up underwear and pyjamas for his brother. They were made of magical silk thread like the rest of the wardrobe; only the best, after all. He laid them neatly on the bed together with his own. He stood there looking at the sight of the clothes side by side, a satisfied smile on his face. He swore to himself that he would not let anyone take Harry away, ever! Suddenly, the sound of the bathroom door opening jerked him out of his thoughts. He turned over to find Harry standing with a towel wrapped around his lower part at the doorway, looking at him shyly. With his more feminine body shape, Harold admitted that his baby brother was the prettiest boy he had ever seen.

"Umm…I forgot to bring my clothes." Harry shuffled his feet in embarrassment. He had never let anyone see him with only a towel around him.

"I have laid out your clothes. The emerald set is yours." Harold pointed to the bed.

Harry looked at the clothes. "But that's not mine. I did not own such clothes."

"I have bought a complete wardrobe set for you before I came here. They all come with self-adjusting sizes so that wouldn't be a problem. I have arranged your books inside your bookcase besides the table, the photo album on your study table, and your wand's on the table beside the bed. Your clothes from the Dursleys, I have burnt them. Your new clothes are in the closet; yours to one side and mine to the other. The ones that consisted of mostly black and white clothes are mine but you're welcome to them as well. All our clothes have the Potter crest on them: a thorny twig crawling around a black rose."

Harry did not know what to say. He had never had any new clothesexcept school robes. "Thank you," he said quietly. The he walked to the bed, eager to see the crest. As he walked near Harold, he was taken by surprise when his older twin gave him a quick peck on his forehead and walked into the bathroom. Harry did not know how to react, so he shrugged it away. Anyway, it gave him a warm feeling; one of being loved and wanted. He changed his clothes, a smile on his face and climbed onto the bed. He closed his eyes, still basking in the warm feeling when the bathroom door opened. The sight that met his eyes was breathtaking. Unlike him, Harold's body was more muscled. He looked so handsome – like a true man. Even when he was changing his clothes, Harry did not look away. He had a feeling that his brother knew that he was watching.

When Harold had climbed onto the bed, Harry closed his eyes again, attempting to sleep when a thought suddenly occurred to him. His eyes snapped open and he clung onto his brother. "This is not a dream, is it? The next morning, you would not disappear and everything returned to normal, would you?" He knew that he sounded like a scared three-year-old but he did not care. He could be whatever he wanted to be in front of his twin.

Harold hugged his brother tighter to him with his right hand over Harry's waist and let his head rest on his shoulder. "I'm real and you won't get rid of me so easily. Before long, you would complain that I do not give you any time to yourself," Harold joked, half serious.

Harry relaxed a bit. He shook his head. "No, I would not. I don't want you to leave me."

Harold smiled and gave another peck on Harry's forehead. "Go to sleep, Harry. I don't want you tired out tomorrow." He discreetly cast a sleeping charm on Harry and waited until his breath evened out before casting a few strong wards over them. Finally, he let himself fall asleep as well.

To be contiued...

A/N: Why I chose 'Harold' for the brother? From this chapter, you can see that the twin's existence was never found out until now. Since they did not know he existed, they would not be able to give him name. Thus the same form of 'Harry'. Basically, it's also to link them together. And also because I'm lazy; don't want to go around looking for names. Now, do you like this chapter? Tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

A/N: Sorry for the so very late update. I couldn't find the time nor the mood to write. Too many assignments and the thesis pending. So, I'm really sorry but the updates will still be very slow. By the way, just for clarification, _Ms/Mr hmm,_ Naoe and Takaya are not the characters from Mirage of Blaze. I did not realize that their names are the same as the two characters from that anime. Thus, it is purely coincidence since I just plucked the names out of my limited memories of the Japanese names I heard before. That aside, on with the story!

The figure of an old man stood near the window and stared out at the dark sky. It was so dark that the stars seemed brighter than normal. However, without artificial light or moonlight, it was impossible to make out anything outside the castle. The gently blowing wind brought about sounds of rustled leaves suggesting that there was a forest nearby. A faint eerie howl echoed in the breezy night fighting to co-exist with other sounds of the forest.

In the brightly-lighted room, the old man gave a weary sigh and turned away from the window. He stared at the portraits of the Headmasters before him. Their eyes stared back at him knowingly. "Have I made an unforgivable mistake?" His voice was soft but still sounded so much louder in the quiet room. He stared straight into the eyes of the occupants of the portraits searchingly. It was a couple of long minutes later that he finally closed them, giving up…or having found the answer.

"What else was I to do? It was the happiness of two or the lives of the world. I made the only choice available. What else was I to do?" he asked more to himself rather than the silent portraits.

"If you do not believe that you have chosen wrongly, then do not waste your time on meaningless guilt trips. We have a more pressing matter to consider here," Armando Dippet finally snapped.

"Yeah! They have united. We have to do something!" One of the older portraits spoke up while the rest nodded their heads.

Dumbledore released yet another weary sigh. "It is no use dwelling on the past mistakes." As he told himself that, his depressed demeanor changed back into the usual him. With a louder voice, he said, "They have reunited. It is as we feared. The aura of the older twin has not changed from the moment of the conception even though the younger twin has already been reduced to a mere wizar…"

"MERE!" An indignant shout rang out. "He is one of the Twin Star. There is nothing MERE ABOUT THEM!" the portrait's voice raised at the end of his sentence.

"Granted, Harry's power is still above average if….no ….now that the ward had been released, but he is not…." He was unable to finish the sentence; the ancient prophesy sat heavily on his soul as it had every second of his life the moment he became the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The tension in the air grew at the mention.

"Regardless….there is nothing we can do except observe for now. A face-off with the Twin Stars will be suicidal," the knowledgeable voice of one of the older Headmasters deduced, breaking the pregnant silence.

Pensive silence returned to the occupants of the room. Occasionally, the soft croaks from the featherless baby phoenix broke the silence but not enough the lighten the atmosphere..

The Sorting Hat looked on and continued to observe the proceedings taking place in the room. He had heard the same topic being discussed during the Founders' time, then every century after that and 16 years ago as well. Finally, the appearance of the older Potter had brought about this discussion again. It was ironic that the one considered to be the greatest wizard after the Founders had faltered where his previous predecessors succeeded. When one by one the occupants of the portraits either went off to visit their other portraits or closed their eyes, signaling the end of the conversation, the hat closed his eyes as well, a lingering thought forever never to find an answer dangled in his mind, _"I do not understand humans."_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Somewhere a long distance away, in Little Hangleton, sat an old rundown manor up on the hill. Surrounding the manor was an atmosphere of darkness. The cold damp air enforced this feeling of bad premonition about the supposedly abandoned manor.

However, if one gifted with the sight had examined the place, they would have found a magical force field surrounding the top of the hill especially the manor. Occasionally, the force field would shimmer with the hint of crimson red, as red as a human's blood. One knowledgeable in the darkest arts of magic would have known straightaway that this is the dwelling place of a Dark Wizard for only wards built on the blood of the innocents could bring about such a shimmer. It was definitely enough to frighten even the bravest wizard away, not to mention the whispers of the promise of torturing backlash if one was to enter without permission.

In the manor, far deep into the earth, a dark throne room existed. It was empty except for the throne on the raised stage. Made of the blackest material, the throne let out a cold ominous feeling that could be felt from even the furthest spot away from the throne even with the size of the room. The only light available in the room was from the flickering lights of the candles lined against the side walls.

On the throne sat the Dark Lord. His features had not improved since his 'rebirth'. His red eyes are slitted. Two small holes substituted as his nose about an inch above his thin lips. His bald head and skinny body only served to make his appearance more hideous, more beastly. It was definitely a far cry from his original aristocratic features.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he stared at the letter in his hand. The wheels in his mind was turning quickly. He weighed the pros and cons of making an attempt to at least come to a compromise versus an out-right cries of war. The presence of a new powerful, according to Lucius, player in the game complicated things. His only comfort was the thought of what this Harold Potter's appearance would do to the trust the younger Potter had for the meddlesome old fool.

Finally his mind made up, he wrote a quick reply and sent it with the preening majestic eagle, as befitting the familiar of a Malfoy. He watched as the eagle soared out of the dungeon. "Harold Potter, what are you?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A long nimble pale hand reached out and took the letter from the eagle. The owner of the hand opened the letter slowly but surely, showing his confidence in himself and also the manners of one raised in a prestigious and wealthy family.

Soon the orders from the Dark Lord were in bared in front of his eyes. A small smirk could be seen on his face. "He is indeed a wild card." Waving his wand, he whispered, "Incinerate!" followed by the banishment spell. Not a trace of the letter remained.

"Potter is a family of old….almost as old as ours. It would do us and them well if they return to the traditional way." Lucius stared at his heir, who was sitting in front of him, waiting patiently or what the not-so-observant people would think. However, to his practiced eyes coupled with his deep knowledge of his son, he could see the impatient light in Draco's eyes and the slight movements of adjusting his position on the stiff but elegant antique chair. Instead of carrying himself confidently, his rigid posture gave off his awkwardness in the presence of his demanding father.

"Make sure that you do not disappoint me this time. Befriend them and guide them back to their place in our world."

"Yes, Father. If that's all…" he gave a slight bow of respect as befitting the Head of his family.

Lucius only gave a curt nod in answer. He watched as his only son walked stiffly out of the room. Disappointment churned in his stomach; although he had tried his best to train and guide his future successor, apparently the passionate blood of the legendary Blacks was too potent in Draco. Even with the strict regime he had imposed on his only son, Draco still could not portray the perfect image of a Malfoy.

"Perhaps this task will teach him a thing or two," he whispered to himself, the faintest hint of hope in his voice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A short distance away from the magical castle, the Forbidden Forest stood on the edge of the school grounds. Looking at the forest a safe distance away, it seemed like any normal forest, its name undeserved.

However, if one knew of all the creatures dwelling in this forest, one would not think that any more. This forest definitely deserved its name – Forbidden Forest – prohibited for those with weak hearts or those who did not possess an ounce of defensive skills and also those who were not ready to be torn apart. Only the brave, the strong and the suicidal went in there.

At this moment on this eventful night, a group of half-horse-half-mans was gathered in the clearings of their territory. They were all staring up at the twinkling stars in the sky. Even the ever alert warriors of the centaurs had forgotten their duties.

The infants of the group did not understand what had captured the adults and the elders' full attention that even their normal mischievous antics failed to capture their attention. However, even their juvenile minds understood that something significant had occurred or would occur. Thus they remained silent after a short while.

One of the more inquisitive of the baby centaur trot towards one of the adults. In a small curious voice, she asked, "What is that brightest star? I have never seen it before." She pointed with her chubby finger towards the sky.

Indeed, there was a star that was shining exceptionally brighter than the rest. At a second more careful look, it wasn't only a star. It was actually two stars that had overlapped with the others and thus shining more brightly.

The adult centaur looked down at the younger one distractedly. "They are the Twin Stars," he whispered, as if afraid he would be heard by some unseen voice if he spoke louder than that.

The youngling was obviously not satisfied. "What's a Twin Stars? I've never heard of it."

"Hush!" One of the nearby elders ordered. Immediately the spell was broken. All the centaurs gathered around the elder.

"The Twin Stars have once again emerged and shining more brightly than ever before. We will wait and observe which direction they took as our ancestors had done before us, as we had done 16 years ago." With that, the group disbanded and each proceeded with their duties.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All over the world, the magical creatures, dark and light stirred from their normal pace. Their blood sung in anticipation. Though they did not know the arts of Stargazing nor did they have the Gift of Foresight, they knew something big was about to happen, something that would shake the foundation of the magical world.

A/N: Now review! What do you think of the hint of the plot I wrote in this chapter?


End file.
